


the Creature from the deep

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [4]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Anal Teasing, Creature from the deep, F/M, Groping, Lust, Monster sex, Moonlight, Primal Sex, Red Rose, Rumbelle Monsterfuckers' Ball 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Sex with a monster, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved, creature sex, monster fucking, monster’s ball, rumbelle monster’s ball, sex under moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for rumbelle Monster’s ballMonster: therianthrope/Sea CreatureLate one restless night Belle finds herself wondering through the garden.but there’s something in the air. a tension that wasn’t there before.the very atmosphere in the still garden changing with his presence.she could practically feel that familiar heat.the primal lust in the atmosphere taking her breath away and her body responded.





	the Creature from the deep

**Author's Note:**

> { fire in my soul }
> 
> An unofficial Follow up to masquerade.but could be read as separate entree.

the lavish ball had concluded at just past midnight and the guests were invited to spend the night in the Grand mansion. Belle had decided to take their host up on his gracious offer and retired for the night in one of the many luxurious bedrooms. 

moonlight cascaded through her bedroom windows.the wind rifling the sheer curtains with the cool night braze. Restless that night her skin felt overheated with an urgent pulsing in between her legs,she tossed and turned that night sleepless in the most luxurious bed she had ever slept in.restless with the memory of him buried inside of her. filling her and drowning her in a sea of pure pleasure.the memory of him left her feeling anxious and aroused.she was enrapture by him, by this mysterious creature with the blackest unnatural eyes she had ever seen.lost in those eyes she’d let him debase her in such a way that still left her aching.her head was swimming with him her body a Furnace.a fire in her belly longing for this thing.this creature. she bit her lip her fingers finding their way in between her legs absently seeking to sooth the throbbing.tentatively pushing her fingers inside herself thrusting her hips upwards seeking release, but she finds  
No relief to her dull ache.her own fingers insufficient For her dark desires. she made a noise of frustration staring up at the ceiling of the darken bedroom. 

she needed air, 

Belle Found herself wondering in the garden that late night.the full moon creating a certain mood That night.

She could still feel the throbbing in her core.her body craving an release. But the night air is cool against her overheated skin.refreshing.but there is something  
else in the air. a tension that wasn’t there before.as if being summed she suddenly felt his approach.the very atmosphere in the still garden changing with his presence.  
she could practically feel that familiar heat.primal lust in the atmosphere taking her breath away and her body responded. 

She shivered when she felt a wet hand on her shoulder. 

It was him! she didn’t even have to turn around she would know him anywhere,

She felt his lips inches from her ear his warm breath on her skin.wordlessly His hands went to her robe pulling the silk off her. she shivered as he kissed the back of her neck his Monstrous hands pulling at the ribbons of her nightgown. exposing her breasts. “take me.” she gasp as he cupped her. gently stroking her breasts with those unnatural hands her nipples hardening with chill and arousal. she leaned into his touch welcoming his sensual touch despite his Monstrous form. he was in fact nude she realized as she felt him against the thin silk of her nightgown.

She soon felt something else softly caressing her thigh.the sensation sending a thrill of excitement straight to her core, she was already bare underneath her nightgown when his tail started probing her and she moaned as he began to tease her anally.making her rub up against him feeling him hard against her.

Gently Laying her down on the cool grass in moonlight she saw his face for the first time. he was indeed No ordinary man! but he was Not a Monster. he was something  
in between.she reached for him gently touching his peculiar green face.he closed his eyes leaning into her touch longing for the gentle caress. her hand moved down his damp chest feeling his heart beat against her palm.human.he took her exploring hand in his and kissed each of her fingers his black eyes filled with such longing. longing for her. he Tugged her nightgown off her shoulders fully exposing her naked breasts and smiled gleeful at the sight. she was completely at his mercy. he stroked her body with a red rose softly caressing her.she shivered with need and spread her legs opened to him. Pulling her nightgown up around her waist he touched her pussy with the rose. caressing her wet folds with the petals and she moaned aching for him.her pussy spasming with his soft ministrations but she Needed more! With a gleeful smile he removed the rose from her and lifted the rose revealing to her how drenched the soft petals had become with her arousal.

Her curious blue eyes met reptilian eyes.Their eyes locking as he penetrated her with his hard appendage gently thrusting into her.she wrapped her legs around his waist taking him deep.their bodies moving together in synchronicity.  
his tail wrapt around her ankle as he gently moved inside her.she stared into his inhuman eyes lost in a haze of pure pleasure and wanton desire.her moans grew louder spurring him on, and he quickened his rhythm driving into her faster.growling with his own need.their bodies moved as if one as they made love in the pale moonlight.

Afterward she laid panting beneath him.finally sated, their damp bodies pressed together she could feel his cum seeping out of her.she turned away from  
his black gaze trying to control her breathing.when he extracted himself from her.making her shiver from the loss of body heat.she watched him as wordlessly left her there on the cool Grass.retreating back into the large koi pond presumably from where he came.he was a creature of the sea she’d made love to a Monster, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

she had wanted him since the moment she’d first met him. Now that they had joined together body and soul she knew that Nothing would ever feel the same again. she would Not be the same as before. something had changed in her.an desire ignited within her. An desire for the dark unknown.she giggled and stared up at the night sky.nothing would ever be the same again,

**Author's Note:**

> Blood in the vain pain in the heart, air in my lungs fire in my soul,
> 
> { Theses are the pieces of me}


End file.
